A Lesson in Love
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Bella's a student teacher, teaching Edward's class. Bella is still not over what happened 7 years ago. What happens when Edward wants to start all over? Canon-pairings. OOC. AH.
1. Hell on Earth

**Disclaimer;; i don't own twilight**

**Hell on Earth**

BPOV

The moment I stepped into the classroom I knew it was going to be hell.

"Ms. Swan!" said a voice I've hated since I was 18. "Cullen! What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed. There standing there was Edward Cullen. Once my love, my life, my everything now my worst enemy.

"Ms. Swan! That language won't be tollerated in my class!" He smirked. I ran out the door.

This can not be happening! I can not be student-teaching Edward's class! We freaking hate each other!

I was heading towards the office but I saw Principal Greene in the yard. "Jeffery!" I yelled. He turned towards me. "Ms. Bella? Is there a problem?" He asked. "Of course! I cannot be student-teaching Mr. Cullen's class." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked. "Because..." I didn't know what to say. "I just can't!" "Sorry Ms. Swan. You've registered here late and your lucky you could get a job here at all. Now the students are arriving and I want you to watch Dorm 9 and see if anyone needs help." He said.

Oh great... I'm stuck with Edward. "Bella!" squealed a fimiliar squeal. I turned around. "ALICE!!" This is the reason I came.

"Bella sweetie! I cannot believe you came!" She hugged me... hard.

"I can't believe it either!" I'm here in Western California Boarding School. Where the Cullens teach school. Alice found out I was planning to become a teacher (following her footsteps she says) and got me a job here. But I didn't know it was this type of job!

"We have so much catching up to do!"

"Yes. But first... did you ask the principal to make me student-teach Edward's class? I wanted yours!" I sighed. "No Bella. I didn't say nothing. He said Edward needed a student-teacher because his class had 39 students. Mines only has 21." She smiled. "Plus this is a great oppurtunity to catch up!"

"Catch up? Why would I want to know all the girls he did it with while I was gone? How many girls' hearts did he break while doing it?" Alice sighed. "It was a mistake..." she said. She still blames herself for what happened.

_--------------FLASHBACk--------------------_

_"Bella! Welcome back! How was Phil?" she asked. Two weeks ago I went to Phoniex. Phil had a mini heart attack... nothing too bad. "He's great! Now where's my Edward?" I was dating Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe it either!_

_"Upstairs! Come on! Let's go!" She ran upstairs and burst through Edward's door. She screamed. I ran up. "Alice! What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Alice... Let me up or else I'm going to steal your favourite Gucci bag..." She gasped._

_"Move over you pixie!" I said. "Bella... You do not want to see what's inside...." I heard a moan. "Is that Edward?? What's wrong with him?"_

_"Nothing. He's sick..." She said. "Really" I asked. "Let's go make some soup for him. We'll leave it outside." A plan was already in my head. _

_"Um... Okay... After you." She pointed down the stairs. I walked. When we got into the kitchen I said, "Crap. No more noodles. Be right back..." I ran. I was heading the direction of the garage but turned towards the stairs last minute. I ran up. _

_I opened Edward's door and gasped at what I saw. There Edward was... half naked helping a girl but on a bra._

_"Bella... I could explain..." But I didn't let him. I ran out and never came back. I moved to Phoniex the following week._

_--------------END-----------------------_

"Alice. Stop blaming yourself. If anyones to blame it's Edward... He was the one in the bed." I let out an awkward laugh.

"Sure... So want to check out the school?" she asked changing the subject.

"Alright." She showed me everything. She showed me the Girl's dorm, the Boy's dorm, the Teacher's dorm, the gym, the biology hall, the library, the lunch area, and a whole lot of other things.

"So you could have a roommate or you could sleep by yourself." Alice said. "Do you have a roommate?" I asked. "Yes... It's my sister-in-law Rose... Emmett got married..." She said. Isn't it weird how everyone ended up as teachers?

"Oh really?" I was kind of sad I had to sleep alone.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. We could always have three roomies." She said and smiled. "No thanks. I don't want to be the third wheel in this." I smiled weakly.

"Okay... This is your room then." She pointed to a plain white one that said 106 on it. "I'm next door." She pointed to a hot pink one with the number 105 on it. "Cool." I said and went inside. This was college all over again... No roommate, nice people next door, and a very plain house.

I laughed a little. "What's happened?" asked Alice as she helped me take my bags inside. I forgot all about watching the dorms. The DAs will do that.

"This just reminds me of college..." I said. "Oh... kay..." She looked at me weirdly. Oh well.

"So... how's having a sis-in-law?" I asked. "Okay... But not the one I was hoping for..." she murmured. "You mean you wanted Emmett to marry someone else?" I asked.

"No... I wanted Edward to marry someone..." she said. "The girl in his bed?" I asked. "No..." Awkward silence. Awkward silence.

"So... How was Phoniex like?" asked Alice trying to change the subject. "It was alright. Hot though. And not as rainy as Forks..." I said. Nothing was as rainy as Forks.

"How's Jasper?" I asked and that got her talking. "He's amazing. I think this may be the one. I'm sure he'll propose to me soon!" She has been dating Jasper for 4 and a half years. He's Rose's cousin and she set them up. I know this because of all the e-mails she sent. I didn't meet Rose or Jasper in person but I've seen many pictures.

"Is Emmett still mad I didn't come to his wedding?" I asked. I felt very guilty, but I didn't want a chance of seeing Edward. "He was at first but I think he got over it. He's very happy you came here." She said. Well at least he isn't mad.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked. Emmett was like my big brother I never had. Alice was like my sister separated at birth. And Edward... he's just a fag.

"He's getting ready for the biology class. He teaches grade 8-10 biology." She said. "Really? Why can't I be student-teaching his class?" I asked. I'd rather watch Emmett blow stuff up then be stuck with Edward.

"Tanya's helping his class." She said softly. "You mean Tanya Denali? Strawberry slut-head Tanya?" This can not be happening. Alice nodded. "Can this get any worst?" I asked.

"Mike Newton's here too." she whispered. I groaned. Western California... my hell on Earth...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

This was originally posted on OrangeTeaDolphin but... i decided to delete it and put it here :D


	2. Emmett

****

Emmett

When I got over my crisis I followed Alice to Emmett's room. It was in a whole different dorm and that's why Emmett and Rose weren't together. That didn't mean they didn't sneak though. But if there were dorms together I'd bet Rose'll be pregnant by now.

"Bella?" asked Emmett when we went in. Spare key on top of the door. "EMMETT!" I squealed. We hugged. I never knew Emmett got this... big. He had a huge ring of muscle going around his arms. His face got more older than the last time I saw him. I think his dimples got more... dimplier.

"OH EM GEE! I NEVER SAW YOU IN LIKE FOREVER." He still acts like a girl. "Sissy." We laughed.

"So let's catch up!" He threw his arm around my shoulder and led me to the couch. If any one else did that I would've broke their arm. Yes Renee made me take up karate.

"So how was Phoniex?" he asked.

"Hot... sunny... hot."

"Wow Bella... that was such a great description..." I smiled. Emmett... still acting like he's better than I am.

"Well how was Forks after I left?" I asked.

"Rainy, green, cold...."

"Wow... that's so much better than mine...."

"I know Bella! At least you know what's there and how it is!"

"I used to live there...."

"Exactly! Teachering made me so smart."

"Yes Emmett. Your as smart as a button." I laughed at his confused look.

"So... where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Teachering. She's so smart." Yeah. Way smarter than Emmett that is.

"You know you shouldn't have left Forks. It got so crazy. There was like parties every night and we had music blasting and it was so sick!" Trying to make me feel guilty... Well that wasn't working Emmett.

"Are you sure? Because that's not how Alice describes the night with all the sadness and boringness without me."

I heard his curse under his breath.

"Don't worry Emmett. It wasn't your fault at all. In fact you were one to help me through my pain." Well he did call whenever Edward wasn't home.

"Yeah. He was just being that asshole jerk of a boy he is."

Well one thing was for sure. Teaching actually made Emmett learn something.

"So where's Jasper? Is he teachering too?" I asked.

* * *

**That's what I get for not updating for a long time :P**

**Thank you so much to AZIdolFan for telling me my mistake. Well I feel stupid xD**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Teacher's Cafe

"Hey." said Jasper as Alice introduced me. He looked exactly like how he did in all the photos Alice liked to send me.

"Hello Jasper. I'm Bella." I said polietly. He was a blonde, lean man. He smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I did and shook it.

"I know. Alice has said so much about you! She says it was such a bad time after you left! I actually found her crying in the school hall way!" He chuckled. Now Jasper really made me feel bad. How was telling me my best friend was left crying in the hallway because of me supposed to make me feel better?

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry..." he continued but be quiet. He must've known how sad I looked.

"So... You want to say hi to Rose?" asked Emmett, breaking the ice. That's what I really liked about the Cullen's. They never had a moment of awkwardness.

"Sure! Why not?" I said. I really wanted to meet her. When I got to her, I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She was really pretty and looked really nice. We met and we talked. "Let's go eat!" said Alice and we all got into her porsche. I felt like the fifth wheel in their couple thing. But if you're thinking I'm going to start dating Edward I will personally kill you.

"Where are we going?" I asked. They looked at me as if I was crazy. I raised my eyebrow.

"We're going to that teacher's cafe. It's like amazing! They use more of the money in that cafe than the cafeteria for the students. Kind of ironic because the original founder of the school intended for the students to be the number one worry at this school." Alice shrugged.

"Eh. Not our fault. Not like we're complaining." said Rosalie.

"Hey isn't the cafe on campus?" They nodded. "Then why are we taking your car?" Wouldn't that be kind of dumb.

"Because we need to show these kids that we're just as cool as them! We still have to stay cool! Just because we left Forks it doesn't mean that we need to act like stuck ups!" said Emmett and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't! You could be 65 and still be cooler than any 17 year old I know!" I told him. He nodded with a proud smile on his face.

"They can't! What the hell is that?" demanded Jasper looking towards the teacher's cafe. There it was. There were crane all around it.

"What are they doing to it?" asked Alice and ran out of the door. "HEY!" she shouted at one of the construction workers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE BUILDING?" The man shrugged and pointed at his ear. He means that he couldn't hear him.

He lowered his crane so he was very close to us. "We were told to de-construct it! I think the teachers were saying how the son of the great-grandson of the founder came and told the headmaster to stop funding it and use the money for things such as books or something! Okay goodbye." He raised his crane up again.  
"Oh great. Where should we go now?" she asked coming back into the car.

"Let's just go to McDonald's." said Emmett, clearly disappointed. The food must've been amazing for him to be upset because of going to McDonald's.

"Fine. Whatever." said Alice and turned her porsche back around. She was speeding away towards the closest McDonald's. The place was crowded! It had many of the students that go to Western California.  
We saw Edward with a very beautiful girl. Edward had his face all up on hers. This seemed like the day my life changed forever. Edward with another girl. Was another change going to happen soon?

* * *

Will it? Kind of bad. Okay. Byes. **REVIEW!**


End file.
